1. Field of this invention
This invention relates to a connector and relates particularly to a short type metal female terminal and an LED lamp which uses this short type metal female terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LED lamp requires a conducting wire or wires to carry out an electrical connection. Two ends of the conducting wire are respectively welded to a light board and a drive board to supply an LED chip on the light board with electricity. However, it is quite complex to fulfill the electrical connection, and the cost of the installation of the LED lamp is also high. Therefore, an automatic installation cannot be obtained.
Some firms have invented different kinds of in-line structures each install a connector on the light board and mount a pin or pins on the drive board. The penetration of the pin into the connector can replace the conducting wire to simplify the electrical configuration of the light board and the drive board of the LED lamp, render the operation of the connection more convenient, make the processing steps easier and conduce to an automatic production.
However, the conventional in-line structures still have problems. For example, when a male terminal is inserted slantwise, the male terminal inevitably pushes the plates at two sides of the elastic clip. This situation may cause the plates to reverse upwards and become deformed and may incur a poor contact. Thus, the conventional structure still needs improvements.